Love Was Always There
by RheaBay
Summary: A short oneshot RonMione fic. My VERY FIRST FIC EVER! Be nice. Rating to be sure.


**Disclaimer: I'm to tierd to write a clever and witty disclaimer dissing all those dumb people who can't seem to understand thatit's called a disclaimer for a reason, so I decided o make it simple: I don't own it.**

**A/N Hello! This is my _first ever_ fanfic I wrote. Be nice. I thought it was pretty good for my first but I'll let you decide. Proceed:**

**Love was always there**

**A short one-shot Ron/Hermione FanFic**

**Love**

**It was 7:00pm and the corridors were emptying fast as Harry and Hermione walked to the Gryfinndor common room to see if Ron was there. He had left, so unlike him, early from dinner because, as he had said, he needed to do "Homework." Harry and Hermione both knew that it wasn't true and that Ron would never in a million years leave dinner for homework. It was, without a doubt, the worst excuse in history...especially for Ron.**

**"Harry?" Hermione asked innocently as though what she were about to say would cause confusion and/or suspicion from Harry.**

**"Yeah?" Replied Harry not noticing the slight change in her voice.**

**"What do you suppose he's doing? Ron, I mean."**

**"I don't know. Probably snogging Lavender."**

**At this Hermione got, what seemed to Harry, an extremely jealous face on and crossed her arms in disapproval. Then she remembered...**

**"Didn't they break up?" She asked a little more hopefully then intended. Harry had noticed this but didn't act on it, because he saw Hermione's face flush ever so slightly.**

**"I dunno. But, well, you know Ron. Never misses a chance to get you..." And at that he stopped talking _and _walking.**

**"Get me what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.**

**"Hmm?" said Harry as if they had never talked during their walk to the common room.**

**"Don't 'Hmm' me. Get me what?" At this Harry could tell that she was getting agitated, and through all the years Harry had known her, the attitude when she got annoyed or irritated was by far the one he hated most.**

**"Well, see...I-I can't tell you." Harry thought to himself that saying this would be great personal risk, seeing as Hermione was annoyed.**

**"And why--." She stopped "THAT'S IT!"**

**"What's it?"**

**"You were going to say 'Get me jealous' weren't you?"**

**"Pshh. No. Why would Ron want to get you jealous?" Said Harry totally unconvincingly, which he noticed, as did Hermione, but her being, well not Harry kept asking questions, much to Harry's disappointment.**

**"I don't know. Why would he?" Hermione asked suspiciously with that "Spill-it-or-die-look" on her face as she looked at Harry sideways. Thankfully for Harry they arrived at, that moment, to the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

**"Password?" said the Fat Lady**

**"Grape vine." They said in unison. Harry wondered to himself what relevance that password had... As they entered Harry looked to Hermione for no reason whatsoever and realized she looked sort of frightened of what she might see. Much to Hermione's relief when they got into the common room there was no Ron and Lavender snogging. Harry knew, somehow, that she was grateful. Perhaps the look of coolness come back into her face at not seeing a snogging Ron?**

**Hermione sat down in her favorite chair by the fireside with two empty chairs where Ron and Harry usually sat. Ron in the middle and Harry to the far right. It was a little tradition they had ever since their first year.**

**"I'm going to go see if Ron is in the dormitory. Okay?" Harry said not really waiting for a response, and Hermione not giving one (Much to Harry's suprise seeing as Hermione rarely ever kept her mouth shut), and went upstairs.**

**Harry, not knowing what he was getting into, just walked on through the door and there stood Ron infront of a mirror practising pick-up lines. "Hermione, I was just wondering if it hurt? When you fell out of heaven? No, no, no how'bout Can I have your number I've seemed to have lost mine."**

**Harry, much to Rons suprise and emmbaressment, cut in.**

**"That won't work."**

**"Oh hiya, erm, Harry. Ahem, what, erm whats up?" Ron said stupidly stumbling over his words.**

**"The pick-up line won't work. One:.." he said counting down the reasons. "..you know Hermiones number, two: you basicly live with her year round, AND three: Hermione's too smart to fall for such a cheesey line like that."  
**

**"Hey," said Ron much offended at, both , making fun of his pick-up line and two just asuming that he was talking about Hermione...which he was. "Who said it was for Hermione?" Ron said trying hard to not let Harry see his emmbaressment. Which didn't work.**

**"Oh please. You drool over her every second, of every day, every year, ever since you met her...Even when shes mad. Bet you think its cute when shes mad, don't you?" Harry said teasingly.**

**Ron looked hopeless, something Harry hadn't inttended to do. He thought Ron would stick up a fight...He was wrong.**

**"Yhea. I just can't help it Harry. Bet you think I'm a complete idiot for liking one of my best friends."**

**"No."**

**"No? But thats so low and, and...pittiful."**

**"You're NOT pittiful Ron. If you were, you wouldn't be getting ready to go tell Hermione how you feel."**

**"WHAT? NO WAY! NEVER...At-atleast not now."**

**"Okay fine but you'd better hurry. Shes been waiting a long time. Now come down stairs we need to look over Hermiones homework so we can copy it. And Ron? Cheer up. She likes you."**

**"SHE DOES! WHOA! Wait, how do you know?"**

**"She practicaly told me. She was so worried when you left dinner early to do, umm what was it again? Oh yes, homework." He said sarcasticaly. "Then when we were walking she asked where I thought you were and I said 'probably snogging Lavender' and she got this mean jealous look on her face," At this Ron looked somewhat triumphant. Probably the fact he had made Hermione jealous. "And then she said 'didn't they break up' and I said something like 'I dunno Ron never passes up a chance to get you', and here I almost said jealous." Ron looked horrified. Harry payed no attention, finding that in telling this story came great amusement. "Then we kinda argued about what I was gonna say then she said 'Oh you were gonna say jealous' and I said 'No why would Ron want to make you jealous?' But I could tell she was excited. She does like you." Harry had finally finished rambling, much to Ron's pleasure.**

**Ron still looking horrified mumbled "Thas-thats great."**

**They finally went downstairs to the common room where Hermione was sitting quietly working on her homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only noise was the never-ending sound of her quill scratching the parchment that was about three feet long. From what Harry and Ron saw she only had one inch left to go to finish the assignment. When Harry and Ron entered, Hermione looked up at Harry briefly then gave a flirty smile towards Ron. Which he obviously noticed because he couldn't take his eyes off her. She just looked so amazingly beautiful sitting there in the warm light of the fire scribbling away. Harry and Ron took thier "Traditional" seats. Nothing but soft, peaceful silence swept warmly over them. Finaly Hermione broke the silence and said,**

**"So Ron, where did you get to? You left late from dinner. So unlike you." Ron could tell she knew. He just didn't want to addmit it.**

**"Oh, I told you I had to work on my DADA homework."**

**"Oh yeah. Lets see it then."**

**"Uh, hmm, No y-you can't. Your just trying to steal it." Hermione gave him a "Why-in-the-world-would-I-want-to-steal-YOUR-homework" look. Harry felt the room get quite and uncomfortable so he got up and went to the dorm, though not to sleep. He figured he could come back in a few minutes to see if the room wasn't so tense and use the exuse of not being tierd anymore. Yet again more silence filled the room. Then Ron spoke, although, not in his accusing way. He was more sweet and more...loving.**

**"Hermione?" He said quitely, trying hard to find all the little bit of courage that was left.**

**"Yes, Ronald?" She said kinda erritated, probably at the fact that Ron thought she was gonna 'steal' his homework.**

**"I love you."**

**Hermione, startled, looked up at him. His was looking directly into her eyes...**

"**What? What did you say?"**

"**I said, I...Love you.**

**Her eyes were watering. They were both flushed. '_It was real_', she thought to herself. '_He wasn't joking. This was real._'**

**"Ron, I-I love you too. Very much."**

**Ron got up and walked over to Hermione. Ron took her hands and helped her stand up. Their body's were almost one, they were standing so close. They could hear each others heartbeats. They were both completely scared out of their wits. Then Ron did it. He took the plunge, leaned forward and kissed her. But this wasn't a "Lavender" snog/kiss. This was love. He was holding onto her with every muscle in his body. They were wrapped in a tight embrace. The kiss was getting deeper and more passionate by the second. This lasted for a while, only stopping for breath. **

**Up in the dorm**

**"Well I think it's safe to go back down stairs. It shouldn't be too uncomfortable anymore." Harry said half to himself and half out loud. So he went downstairs, much to his surprise.**

**"Ron? Hermione?"**

**"Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in unison and pushed each other away, looking a cross between frightened and embarrassed.**

**"Wha-Ron? You did it. You _kissed_ her? Already? That was fast." Harry said that last part partially to himself.**

**"What?" said Hermione confused; she didn't know about the conversation before between Harry and Ron in the dorm.**

**"I told him that I love you. And I couldn't help it." Ron said as he looked at Hermione. That was the sensible thing to do seeing as he was talking to her.**

**"Oh, Ron! I love you too...again." Hermione said exasperated. They both kissed again, apparently they had forgotten about Harry.**

**"Hem, hem." Harry cleared his throat, giving a rather good impression of Dolores Umbridge; their year five Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher.**

**"Oh sorry Harry." Said Ron as he and Hermione broke apart...again, looking flushed and partly...tiered...?**

**"That's okay I'm going to bed. Um, ah, have fun."**

**Ron and Hermione gave half-hearted, embarrassed laughs at this, then, forgetting their embarrassment, started snogging furiously like their life depended on it...again.**

**Later the next day after all classes, Ron, Hermione (hand in hand), Harry and Ginny (again, hand in hand) went for a walk around the grounds to the lake. Everything was perfect. The sun was setting everyone was in love and actually with the person they loved most. They all four sat under the tree, Hermione in Ron's lap and Ginny in Harry's. Occasionally the two couples would kiss. But they just sat there in silence with the ones they loves. The wizarding world at peace. This was perfect love...It was always there.**

**THE END! Hoped you liked it! comment please! Good or bad.**


End file.
